Going Home Early
by lizzy559
Summary: Josh goes home early...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Going Home Early  
>Author: Elizabeth Todd<br>Characters: J/D  
>Rating: PG for suggestive language<br>Spoilers: None  
>Disclaimers: These characters are property of Aaron Sorkin and are<br>not mine. I have made no profit by writing this.  
>Authors Notes: I wrote this story years ago and posted it on the JoshDonnaFF yahoo group. I thought I would post it here too.<br>Feedback: I would very much appreciate your comments. Thanks!

Going Home Early

I know exactly what she is doing before she even speaks when Donna  
>comes into my office. To everyone else she looks innocent, but not to<br>me. I see only one emotion in her eyes. Seduction.  
>She unbuttons her pantsuit jacket to reveal the shirt she has<br>on underneath. She usually wears a tank top on under it, but not  
>today. Today I can see her bra when the light hits it just right and<br>she knows it. A little smile comes across her face as she sees my  
>reaction. <p>

"I have a message from Frank Tilmon, Senator Hardy's Chief of Staff," she brings in the  
>pink slip along with a few others I look at casually. <p>

"Are you sure it's not Filmon?" I ask. I just came back from  
>a meeting on the hill I had been at all morning. I had not even set<br>foot in the office yet. 

"Yes, Josh, it's Tilmon. Remember the beer gut and southern  
>accent?" <p>

"I thought that was all republicans," I answer with a flash  
>of the dimples I know she loves and she laughs. <p>

"So…." she says casually as she walks around my desk with the  
>look from before. "Do you like my outfit?" Playtime is over and there is a definite change in mood. I grant her a full dimpled smile. <p>

"I like it very much, . However, I don't think it is  
>very appropriate for the office." <p>

"I think it is very appropriate for your office, Josh." Oh,  
>the things we have done in my office…. <p>

I have work to do. 

Wait a minute. 

No, I don't. 

She wouldn't try this on a busy day. The meeting on the hill was the  
>only thing I had except Senior Staff in an hour and after that I will<br>be trying to finish up some things that could be done another day.  
>And that ladies and gentleman is everything Donnatella Moss. She can<br>be sexy, but only when she knows I won't be distracted by work.  
>I am definitely not distracted. She has got my full and undivided<br>attention. 

I look at her sincerely. "I've missed you." 

"You saw me before you left the house." She smiles as she  
>remembers what we did before I left the house. <p>

"I know," I look at her with a leer, "You wanna shut the  
>door…?" my intent is suggestive and she knows exactly what I want. <p>

Her. 

"Now Josh, that is not appropriate for the office." She uses  
>this tone in her admonishment that makes me think of so many things<br>that are not appropriate. 

"I know," I reply with a suggestive tone to match hers. I  
>take a step towards her and she reaches for her jacket and begins to<br>button it back up. 

"Donna?" I say somewhat whining. Is she trying to make me  
>have a coronary? "What are you doing?" <p>

"Well Josh, I am buttoning up my jacket, but I thought that  
>was kind of obvious." <p>

She is teasing me. She knows what effect she has on me and  
>look at what she does! <p>

That was such a cheap shot. 

No, it's really not. 

Donna could turn me on by just stretching at her desk. Donna  
>stretching at her desk… That is a very pleasant image… Focus, Lyman.<br>She only does this when she wants something. And then she looks at  
>me. Yep, I am definitely not thinking anymore because all words<br>vanish when she licks her lips like that. 

She takes a step closer to me and I can feel her eventhough  
>she is not touching me. And she only says one sentence before she<br>walks out the door. "We are going home early tonight." 

Oh, yes. We definitely are. 

Hope you have enjoyed. I would really appreciate your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Going Home Early (2/2)  
>Author: Elizabeth Todd<br>Characters: J/D  
>Rating: PG for suggestive language<br>Spoilers: A little for Amy being mentioned.  
>Disclaimers: These characters are property of Aaron Sorkin and are<br>not mine. I have made no profit by writing this.  
>Authors Notes: This story takes place after Josh and Donna have already gotten together.<br>Feedback: I would very much appreciate your comments. Thanks!

"Your smiling," Toby tells me as we leave the senior staff meeting.  
>"I know," I reply like that explains everything. I go in to<br>my office and see a note on my monitor. `See you at home, Lover.'

Donna is in her black silk dressing robe fixing a grilled  
>chicken salad when I come home. The garment comes just above her<br>knees and she puts it on after a long day of work when she wants to  
>get out of her clothes…or when she wants to drive me crazy. Amy<br>Gardner's legs that went "all the way to the floor," have nothing on  
>Donna. The woman's body is like a goddess. <p>

She didn't hear me come in so I stand in the doorframe of the  
>kitchen watching her. I revel in this secret indulgence. I am allowed<br>to stand here and practically drool over her. But the real treat is  
>that I don't have to just look, I can touch, too. <p>

I walk quietly across the room and when I am behind her I put my  
>hands on the counter on either side of her. She smells wonderful. I<br>would know that smell anywhere. I lean in and whisper in her  
>ear, "Hey, Beautiful." I never knew I could adore someone this much.<p>

She can feel me now and she smiles seeing as it is only six  
>thirty. "Hey, Handsome, you are definitely home early." She turns<br>around and runs her hands over my chest. 

"Well, I had some motivation," I tell her with a sexy leer as  
>she tugs on my tie and brings my lips to hers. Wow, I will never get<br>tired of this. Kissing Donna has become one of my favorite pastimes.  
>But now her hands sweep in to my hair and she is much more urgent.<br>She wants me. And boy do I want her. I place my hands on her hips and  
>lift her onto the counter. She is slightly above me and I have to<br>arch my neck to continue to kiss her. It makes her seem dominant and  
>I can tell she needs to be in control right now. <p>

Those glorious legs are wrapped around my hips and I am in  
>heaven. I am kissing anywhere where there is skin. Her skin with its<br>soft texture and baby powder aroma is just plain intoxicating and I  
>get drunk almost every night. <p>

I start to untie her robe, but her legs release me as she  
>pushes me away. I almost begin to ask what is wrong, but she tells me<br>with her eyes that we are doing what she wants. She silently takes my  
>hand and leads me to our bed. <p>

She stands before me as I sit down. She gives me a smile and  
>now she is straddling me. She is so hot when she is like this. Her<br>lips are hungry as she takes off my tie and she begins to unbutton my  
>shirt. <p>

She is kissing my neck with hot and unbridled strokes of her lips and  
>tongue. I moan her name and she is even more encouraged. She leans in<br>and whispers, "I have wanted you all day." 

"I wanted you, too, Baby," then I suck in my breath as she  
>does that thing with her hips that makes me so aroused I can't speak. <p>

"Then you'd better take off your pants."  
>Say no more! I throw her on the bed and get undressed.<p>

"You are hands down the sexiest woman I have ever met," I  
>state as we are lying there and our lungs have returned to somewhat<br>normal breathing patterns. I always thought we would be great in bed  
>together, but I never knew she could be such a total sex kitten. <p>

Yep, I am a lucky man. 

"Is that so?" She asks in a smug manner. I guess I'm rubbing  
>off on her. She is running her fingers through my chest hair and her<br>head is on my shoulder. "You just make me insatiable," she states  
>nonchalantly. <p>

I prop my head on my elbow and I look down at her. "Do you  
>know what makes you so sexy?" <p>

She smiles and with big eyes replies, "Why don't you tell me?" 

"You knew this was going to happen from the moment you walked  
>into my office this morning with your jacket unbuttoned." I trace<br>lazy circles down her arm as I look into her eyes. 

"Well, that was the general idea, Josh," she replies. I kind of  
>chuckle as I kiss her soundly and I role her under me. I pull back<br>and I just stare at her. Every time I see her am I in awe. 

"You are so beautiful," I say as I kiss her softly. Then I pull back  
>and we are both grinning. I could never tell her how beautiful she is<br>to me enough, even if I said it every waking moment. "And on of the  
>things that makes you so beautiful to me is your skin glows after I<br>make love to you, and I am the only one who gets to see it." I kiss  
>one of her glowing shoulders and I then I realize, "No one sees you<br>the way I see you, Donna." She kisses me in this achingly slow manner  
>that makes my fingertips hurt as her hands roam down my biceps and my<br>back. 

She pulls away and asks, "Do you love me?" 

"I love you." How could I not love her? 

A captivating smile plays across her lips and all she says  
>before she brings in me into another very provocative kiss is "Good." <p>

I wanna marry her. Good thing I bought the ring yesterday.

Hope you all enjoyed! 


End file.
